Gigolove
by SakuGrace
Summary: Sakura, 21 años terminó con su novio Sasori. Sus amigas quieren acabar con su depresión, Temari, prima de Ino ha venido de New York y tiene la solución: Una agencia de Gigolós. Sakura no acepta al comienzo pero luego sí. Un apuesto chico de ojos negros llama su atención. A él, el mundo le dará un giro de 360 al conocer a tan dulce pelirosa que lo hara creer en el amor nuevamente.
1. Ruptura

Una suave y corta melena rosa se movía entre la multitud abriéndose paso para poder cruzar. Era invierno, las calles de Tokio estaban llenas de gente con chalinas y guantes, cerrando sus abrigos o parejas abrazadas dándose calor. Cruzó la pista en cuanto el semáforo lo indicó. Su cabello rosa estaba alisado con un mechón recogido tras su oreja. Sus ojos eran grandes y hermosos de un singular color verde que por alguna razón lucían apagados. Llevaba un abrigo crema y unos pantalones celestes con unos botines poco más oscuros que su abrigo. Llegó por fin a un gran café de la esquina donde entró inmediatamente. El lugar era cálido y acogedor.

-¡Sakura! – la llamó una hermosa rubia

Ella se acercó con una sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa junto a todas.

-Pídanme un café pero ya – pidió frotando sus manos

-Hey Lee – llamó una pelimarrón – un café bien caliente y cargado por aquí –

-Claro – respondió un chico alto de cabello, ojos y pobladas cejas negras. Su peinado era en forma de casco – se está preparando – dijo alegre mostrando el pulgar.

La pelimarrón bufó – Claro, cuando es para mí se demora siglos, pero llega Sakura y se pone agilito – rió

-Ya Tenten – pidió la recién llegada

Tenten tenía su cabello atado en dos moñitos y sus vivaces ojos eran de un hermoso color chocolate. Tenía una piel suave y sin imperfecciones, un cuerpo atlético debido a sus arduos entrenamientos ya que era parte del equipo nacional de tae kwon do y era amiga de Rock Lee desde la infancia.

-Vamos Sakura, anímate un poco – pidió la rubia guiñándole un ojo

-Ino… - susurró triste

Ino era alta y con un largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta, un travieso mechón tapaba uno de sus bellos ojos azules.

-Sakura todo estará bien – una linda chica tomó una de las manos de la pelirosa suavemente – estamos para apoyarte – le sonrió.

-Gracias Hinata –

Hinata tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y un cabello largo de color negro y reflejos azules que contrastaba con la su tez. Lo más bello eran dos jemas perlas que brillaban en su rostro.

-Esta bien chicas, muchas gracias – acarició la mano de Hinata – No se preocupen, estaré bien – sonrió a todas, aunque ellas la vieron no muy convencidas.

-Ten tu café Sakura-chan – dijo Lee colocando la taza frente a ella.

-Gracias Lee – Le agradeció haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-Ya Lee, vuelve a trabajar – se burló Ino al ver que Lee se quedó embobado viendo a Sakura.

-Hay Lee – rió Tenten

Lee reaccionó y se fue riendo nervioso mientras las chicas lo fastidiaban haciendo sonrojar nuevamente.

Sakura se aisló de todo eso, perdiéndose en aquel oscuro café… Su mirada se apagó y la tristeza volvió a ella, aunque sinceramente nunca se había ido.

-Sakura – llamó Tenten – Sakura – volvió a llamar captando su atención.

Sakura miró a sus amigas y dejó el café en la mesa.

-Chicas lo lamento, no fue buena idea venir – se puso el abrigo nuevamente dispuesta a irse –

-Sakura espera – pidió Ino parándose pero Hinata la detuvo

-Chicas descuiden, estaré ocupada. Tengo muchos trabajos que presentar en la universidad, ya me conocen – les dijo con una tierna sonrisa – adiós Lee- se despidió para salir.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente para evitar que el frío invadiera el lugar. Caminó por las calles pensativa, ya había pasado una semana y dolía igual… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que reponerse pero eso era imposible, lamentaba haberse ido así, sabía que sus amigas estaban preocupadas.

Sakura era estudiante de medicina y era muy buena. Tenía los primeros puestos. Solo cuando estaba en la universidad se olvidaba levemente de los problemas pero al salir la solitaria y cruda realidad la golpeaba.

-¡Cuidado! – escuchó un grito. Atinó a voltear encontrándose en medio de la pista en rojo y un carro viniendo hacia ella.

-¡Ah! – gritó poniendo sus brazos inútilmente para protegerse. Sintió que alguien la empujaba hacia el otro extremo de la vereda.

Sakura abrió los ojos con miedo, eso estuvo cerca. De no ser por quien la había salvado…

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz conocida para ella.

Sakura terminó de abrir los ojos para encontrarse con una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios atados en cuatro rebeles coletas y ojos verde azulado.

-¡¿Temari?! – exclamó sorprendida. Temari era la prima de Ino, venía a visitarla de vez en cuando, ya que ella vivía en New York.

-¡Oye mocosa! – Escucharon al hombre del auto - ¡Fijate por dónde… - No siguió porque Temari se había parado y lo miraba fijamente –

-¡¿Y tú que te crees?! ¡¿Viniendo a esa velocidad?! – rugió en japonés para luego lanzar unos improperios en inglés. El hombre se asustó y luego de dar una advertencia entre tartamudeos arrancó.

Sakura la miró con una gotita en la cabeza, no había duda que Ino y la rubia eran parientes. Ambas compartían el carácter del diablo -No Temari ha sido mi culpa – susurró Sakura.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? – Preguntó ella con una ceja alzada – Ven párate – la ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias – agradeció Sakura – ¿Cuándo llegaste? –

-Hace unas semanas - respondió – Has estado desaparecida. Las chicas me contaron que estas metida de fondo en la universidad y bueno… también me contaron lo de… - Temari no siguió al ver una mueca en la cara de Sakura - …Justo ahora estaba yendo a ver a las chicas en el café de siempre - comentó Temari

-Yo… vengo de ahí, no me sentía bien – confesó Sakura – Por favor no les digas sobre este incidente, se preocuparán más – pidió

Temari la miró desaprobatoriamente pero luego suspiró – Prometo no contarle a nadie – Sakura asintió agradecida – Pero dame tu número – exigió sacando su móvil.

Sakura se lo dio y también apuntó el de ella – Bien, entonces me voy – dijo Sakura – espero vernos pronto… -

-Nos veremos mañana, tenemos que hablar - le sonrió Temari guiñándole un ojo - ¿Dónde te encuentro? – preguntó

Sakura se quedó tonta por la invitación repentina para luego pensar. – Hay un café cerca a mi universidad, la universidad Senju. Podemos vernos ahí - sugirió – mañana tengo clases todo el día pero tengo un espacio de una hora asi que podemos hablar tranquilamente –sonrió.

-Bien, te llamo mañana – Temari se despidió para luego seguir su camino.

Sakura se quedó extrañada siguiendo su camino. Temari y ella no eran muy cercanas, claro que habían compartido juntas en los cumpleaños de Ino junto a sus otros dos primos Gaara y Kankuro. También en fechas especiales como Navidades e inicio de primavera. Pero le intrigaba por que Temari quería hablar con ella…

De camino cruzó por un supermercado. Pensó en hacer las compras antes de llegar.

Mala idea, con cada paso que daba se sentía patéticamente sola… Hacer las compras era más divertido antes.

Compró comida, películas y dulces, sin duda era patética. Antes de llegar a la caja compró pañuelos desechables, ya eran noches que no podía dormir sin derramar un par de lágrimas.

Pagó todo y tomó un taxi hasta su apartamento.

….

Temari se encontraba con las chicas, todas caminaban por el centro comercial.

-Entonces viste a Sakura mal – susurró Ino triste.

Temari asintió preocupada, no les había contado lo del accidente porque se lo había prometido, pero si quería hablar con ellas sobre Sakura.

-Está muy decaída – Hinata agregó –

-No es para menos, él era su vida – Tenten mandaba mensajes de texto mientras caminaba – Sasori también la amaba pero ya saben, las relaciones a distancia son muy difíciles –

-Pero aun asi, Sasori no debió haber terminado la relación. Cuando ambas partes se aman hacen de todo para estar juntos –

Todas asintieron ante lo dicho por Ino.

Tenten lanzó una risita que hizo que todas la miraran. Ella sonrió- Es Neji, está en el centro comercial también –

Todas la miraron cómplices. Neji era el primo de Hinata y últimamente Tenten y él se hablaban demasiado.

-Supongo que te irás con él – dijo Hinata feliz. Le gustaba que su primo estuviese relacionándose con su amiga Tenten. Ambos hacían una linda pareja.

-Si chicas, lo siento – se disculpó

-No te preocupes niña ve- dijo Temari haciendo gesto de darle su bendición. Tenten se despidió de todas y bajo por las escaleras eléctricas.

-El amor, el amor – suspiró Ino – pero ahora, volviendo al tema de mi desamparada amiga… ¿Qué haremos al respecto? – preguntó

-No se preocupen – suspiró Temari – pronto la encontraran de mejor humor – guiñó un ojo – ahora vamos de compras. Las tiendas japonesas son mi perdición – dijo entusiasta jalando a unas confundidas chicas.

….

Sakura se encontraba en el ascensor de su edificio, vivía en el piso 7. Las bolsas se encontraban en el suelo y ella apoyada en la pared.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella cogió las bolsas. Una pelirroja se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta vecina.

-Hola Sakurita – sonrió acomodándose sus lentes. Llevaba un camisón de manga larga, tenía una figura imponente y unos pechos que sobresalían a la vista. Su cabello era largo y rojizo despeinado salvajemente y sus ojos eran de color rojo fuego.

-No estoy de humor Karin. Me sorprende que no te mueras de frío – habló con pesadez mientras buscaba las llaves de su apartamento en su bolsillo.

-La que tiene para mostrar que muestre – se alzó de hombros – ¿Celosa? –

Sakura no respondió y simplemente abrió la puerta con dificultad pero una de las bolsas se cayó mostrando las películas y el helado.

Karin tardó un poco en verlas pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar reír, mucho más cuando vio el intento desesperado de Sakura por esconderlos.

-Eres patética pelo de chicle – se burló. Sakura estaba avergonzada y una pequeña lágrima amenazaba con salir - ¿Por qué no le pides a Sasori-chan que te ayude? A cierto, está lejos ¿verdad? A cientos de kilómetros y seguro feliz con cualquier otra – Sakura al escuchar eso tragó en seco. Fue una apuñalada para su corazón, pero intentó serenarse. No caería en el juego de esa infeliz – Es una pena- dijo ella jugando con un mechón de su cabello - estaba así – sus dedos hicieron la seña de algo mínimo – de conseguir metérmelo a mi cama… - Suficiente, Sakura se limpió la lágrima con su puño y se paró dejando las bolsas en el suelo. Karin se tensó ante esto.

-Sasori nunca se hubiese enredado con una zorra de tan baja calaña como tú. Dudo mucho que hayas despertado si quiera interés en él porque de lejos se ve que no sirves como mujer ni de una noche – escupió con ira contenida.

Karin frunció el ceño dispuesta a lanzarse encima de la pelirosa, Sakura se puso en guardia pero algo, o más bien alguien las detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó un chico adormilado saliendo del departamento de Karin - ¿Otra vez piensan pelear en el pasillo? ¿Es que no han tenido suficientes advertencias de la dueña? –

-¡Tú no te metas cara de pez! – gruñó Karin

El chico solo rió ante eso. Tenía unos bonitos ojos púrpuras y el cabello blanco con mechones celestes. Estaba solo con un pantalón de buzo por lo que sus marcados abdominales estaban a la vista al igual que sus trabajados brazos.

\- Hola Saku – saludó con una sonrisa - ¿Has hecho las compras? – preguntó observando las bolsas e ignorando la situación de hace unos segundos –

-Eh… si – asintió algo incomoda, desviando la mirada algo sonrojada de sus músculos –

-Bien, entonces te ayudo – dijo ignorando los chillidos de Karin y comenzando a recoger las bolsas. Sakura quería que la tierra la tragara, abrió la puerta y el chico entró dejando todo en la bonita sala.

El apartamento de Sakura era pequeño. Tenía una pequeña sala con muebles de cuero blanco, una mesa de vidrio, una alfombra roja y un mueble para el televisor, DVD y estéreo. El comedor era pequeño y a su lado había una barra que mostraba la cocina del otro lado.

-Gracias Suigetsu – sonrió Sakura a duras penas –

Suigetsu se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente que hizo que Sakura quisiera derrumbarse.

-Tranquila linda, ya lo superaras, eres hermosa, inteligente, perfecta y mucho más bonita que la pelo de zanahoria, no le hagas caso – le guiñó un ojo

Sakura sonrió ante sus palabras. Suigetsu era muy bueno con ella a pesar de ser amigo de la pelirroja con la cual tenía sexo ocasional luego de una borrachera en alguna fiesta que tuviesen juntos. Dormían juntos pero cuando estaban conscientes no se soportaban.

-Gracias Sui- agradeció de corazón.

-Ahora si quieres olvidarlo más rápido no solo puede ser un buen hombro para llorar – dijo coqueto y Sakura rodó los ojos divertida –

-No puedo creer que te volvieras acostar con la zorra de Karin – dijo con una mueca de asco –

-Lo sé lo sé- dijo con pesar y una mano en su frente – créeme que es un encanto con varias cervezas encima – rió –

-Mejor ve antes de que vuelva a tirar tu ropa por la ventana como la otra vez- recordó Sakura.

-Ajj si, esa loca – suspiró abriendo la puerta – pero que no te vuelva a joder lo que te diga, deprimirse, ver películas y llenarte de dulces es normal en tu estado – MALA INTENCIÓN: 0% - adiós – sonrió para cerrar la puerta.

A Sakura un aura depresiva la rodeó con varias gotitas de sudor. Suigetsu era un idiota…

Suspiró una vez sola en su apartamento, bueno, no tan sola. Rápidamente un maullido la llamó recordando que estaba alguien más con ella. Sintió un suave roce en su pierna encontrándose con una linda minina blanca.

-Tekirai – sonrió Sakura inclinándose y acariciándola.

Su linda gatita que Sasori le había regalado en su primer aniversario. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir…

Tekirai lanzó un pequeño maullido y Sakura le sonrió – disculpa… soy muy débil – se rió de ella misma – ahora te sirvo tu comida – Sakura fue a la cocina y le dejó un tazón con galletas para gato.

Dejó a su gatita comiendo para luego ir a su habitación. Era igual pequeña, tenía una cama matrimonial de edredón rojo escarlata. Las paredes eran blancas menos la de la cabecera que también eran rojas. Los muebles del tocador, armario y mesa de noche eran de madera negra. Tenía baño propio. Sakura se sacó el abrigo y el resto de la ropa, tenía una silueta fina y delgada, abdomen plano, un gran trasero y unos pechos no muy voluminosos. Una hermosa joven de 21 años.

Se colocó unos pantalones suaves y un polo holgado que mostraba su ombligo, entró al baño el cual tenía tina y se lavó la cara.

Se tiró en la cama agotada. Tekirai saltó y se colocó a su lado.

Sakura se quedó mirando sus hermosos ojos azules. Dio una vuelta chocando con el cuadro en su mesa de noche, el cual no tenía ninguna foto. Había sacado la foto de ella y Sasori hace unos días.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Desde que Sasori la dejó no había podido dejar de llorar.

Sasori era el sueño de cualquier chica, alto, fuerte, guapo, hermosos ojos café ceniza y cabello rojizo, además de ser de una familia de buena posición económica. Estudiaba derecho y se habían conocido en la universidad. Llevaban juntos 1 año y medio.

Sasori había sido el amor de su vida, su primer amor, su primer novio, su primer todo. Estaban hasta pensando mudarse juntos pero… hace 3 meses Sasori recibió una beca por 1 año para estudiar en Londres y todo se vino abajo. Sakura no le iba a negar la oportunidad y ambos decidieron seguir con su hermosa y fuerte relación. Quedaron en que las vacaciones Sasori regresaría. Pasaron tres meses y Sasori regresó. Pasó un día con su familia y el resto de la semana viviendo con Sakura. Todo era perfecto. Sasori volvió a irse, pasaron otros tres meses y Sasori tenía que volver… Los recuerdos inundaron su cabeza.

 _FLASH BACK_

- _¿Aló? – contestó con su suave voz. Se había amanecido haciendo un ensayo sumamente importante. Quería estar libre para poder pasar la semana con Sasori. ¿Quién osaba despertarla tan temprano?_

 _-Aló Sakura – contestó la voz de su amado_

 _-Sasori, amor – sonrió Sakura risueña. Miró su reloj y eran las 6:00 am_. _La diferencia horaria entre Londres y Japón era de 8 horas. Por lo que allá eran las 10:00 pm - ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Mañana tienes que abordar temprano- le dijo con dulzura_

 _Sasori se quedó en silencio y Sakura se extrañó ante eso._

 _-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó despertándose completamente_

 _-Te amo – soltó Sasori de repente haciendo que Sakura riera aliviada –_

 _-Hay amor, yo también te amo – dijo ella_

 _-Dilo otra vez… por favor –pidió. Sakura notó algo raro en su voz._

 _-Sasori que… -_

 _-Por favor – pidió_

 _-Te amo – repitió Sakura - ¿Qué te sucede Sasori? – preguntó_

 _-No iré a Japón –_

 _-¿Cómo? –_

 _-Lo lamento pero no puedo seguir con esto – El corazón de Sakura paró de golpe. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? –_

 _-No no no espera – Sakura negó rápidamente, no podía estar sucediendo esto - ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto? –_

 _-Sakura, mi amor… - Sakura se quebró, notó la voz de Sasori temblorosa y supo que lo que estaba a punto de decirle no era nada bueno - …aun me faltan 4 meses aquí –_

 _-Ya lo sé, no es nada amor, ya hemos estado separados 6 meses – recordó Sakura con alguna lágrimas. Sasori no dijo nada por lo que ella continuó- Solo 4 meses más amor…_

 _-No –interrumpió Sasori – quieren que termine la carrera aquí – Sakura se quedó helada._

 _-Pe…pero te faltan 3 años – dijo alarmada… - Tú… -_

 _-Eh aceptado – Sakura no pudo contenerse más y estalló en llanto. Sasori la estaba dejando, le estaba diciendo que se quedaría allá – Lo lamento Sakura… - la voz de Sasori se quebró._

 _-¿Entonces… se acabó? – preguntó con hilo de voz desgarrada por dentro_

 _-3 años es demasiado, tú tienes que continuar con tu vida, no es justo que me esperes… - Sakura explotó_

 _-¡No me digas que es lo justo! ¡No me importaría esperarte 20 años! – Sakura gritó_

 _-¡Pero no está bien! –_

 _-¡¿Por qué mejor no dices que te cansaste y que se te hace pesado venir a Japón?! ¡Seguro estás más cómodo allá, seguro conociste a alguien! – Sus emociones estaban cruzadas y no pensaba muy bien lo que decía._

 _-¡No digas eso! ¡No eh conocido a nadie más Sakura!¡Tú eres la única chica a la que amo! – se apresuró a decir Sasori_

 _-¡¿Entonces por qué me estás dejando?! ¡Si me harás harías lo posible para seguir conmigo! ¡Si quieres no vengas a Japón, podemos llamarnos, comunicarnos por otros medios…! –_

 _-¡No insistas! – gritó mucho más fuerte callando a Sakura… Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde solo se escucharon los sollozos de Sakura… Sasori suspiró – Saku… Todo este tiempo, desde la última vez que te vi… Me dolió demasiado volverte a dejar. Estos tres meses…solo pensaba que moría por volver a verte… por tenerte en mis brazos otra vez… besarte y hacerte el amor… Sakura no podía contar las horas para verte – Sasori lloraba y Sakura también._

 _-¿Entonces por qué? – preguntó con una mano en la cabeza. Le iba a dar un ataque…_

 _-Los profesores me dijeron que me darían beca completa por toda la carrera y entonces… Sakura te amo y te amaré siempre… pero no podré concentrarme si abarcas todos mis pensamientos. Es por eso que te dejo Sakura, si encuentras a otro hombre… mientras tú seas feliz yo también lo seré… - Sakura solo podía llorar… Sasori estaba siendo egoísta, era uno de sus pocos pero importantes defectos._

 _-¿Entonces es todo? – preguntó Sakura tratando de ser firme en el último momento al menos._

 _-Si… Si el destino quiere nos volveremos a encontrar… Y si el destino es bueno conmigo te encontraré soltera – trató de reír pero no lo consiguió._

 _-Sasori… te amo. Soy tuya – Sakura recordó cuando se entregó a él por primera vez en su vida. Ningún hombre la había tocado, solo él. Ningún hombre la había visto, solo él - ¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó con el nudo en el corazón_

 _-Si Saku… es lo mejor – finalizó con el mismo nudo en su corazón._

 _-Entonces adiós Sasori… - se despidió Sakura, no podía seguir con esta conversación._

 _-Siempre puedes contar conmigo – se apresuró a decir antes que Sakura colgara._

 _-No lo creo Sasori, estás muy lejos – dijo con rencor para colgar._

 _…_

 _El llanto inundó la habitación, dolía… dolía mucho. Ahora se arrepentía, se arrepentía demasiado por lo último que le dijo, la ira habló por ella. Debió haberle dicho que lo esperaría, que lo esperaría esos 3 años… Porque lo haría, si lo esperaría…_

 _Lloró hasta quedarse dormida…_

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Sakura suspiró, su corazón seguía roto en miles de pedazos. A cada hora que su cabeza no estuviese concentrada en sus estudios estaba llenándose de preguntas… ¿Qué estará haciendo Sasori? ¿Habrá desayunado bien? ¿Se habrá peleado con otro profesor tratando de demostrar su punto? Rió ante eso, Sasori era muy terco ¿Estará con otra? Su sonrisa se borró ante ese pensamiento… ¿Y si estaban haciendo "eso" en este instante? Otra vez… Si seguía llorando sus ojos volverían a hincharse.

El timbre sonó y ella limpió todo rastro de lágrimas de su cara con su manga. Caminó descalza hacia la puerta y vio por la lente a un alto y apuesto joven de cuerpo escultural y cabello rubio como un dios griego. Sakura lo reconoció y abrió la puerta.

-¿Deidara? – Preguntó extrañada. Sus hermosos ojos azules la miraron de arriba abajo y se sonrojó al verle su blanco abdomen plano – Pasa –

Deidara entró. Llevaba un polo negro pegado a su cuerpo demostrando lo marcado que estaba, unos pantalones blancos y unas zapatillas grandes negras.

Deidara era el mejor amigo de Sasori, estudiaba arte en la misma universidad que Sakura.

-Disculpa por venir así – dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso e incómodo – es solo que am… - Sakura alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó

-Le presté una polera a Sasori y me dijo que estaba en tu apartamento – Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse y que su corazón diera un vuelco al saber de Sasori – se que te incomoda pero… -

-No, no te preocupes – Sakura lo cortó de inmediato – voy… voy a buscarla… - dijo corriendo a la habitación –

Sus grandes ojos azules la siguieron hasta que desapareció en el departamento. Tomó asiento en el sillón y un suspiro salió de sus sensuales labios. Su más oscuro secreto… Estar perdidamente enamorado de Sakura… el amor de su mejor amigo…


	2. Propuesta indecente

Deidara siguió a Sakura con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció en el pasillo.

Se acomodó en el sillón, estaba nervioso y es que no era la primera vez que estaba en el departamento de la pelirrosa pero si la primera vez que estaba solo con ella.

Sacó una bolsita de su bolsillo y sacó un poco de arcilla blanca de ella. Guardó el resto y comenzó a moldearla con sus manos. Eso le tranquilizaba…

Sintió una pequeña caricia en su pierna y se encontró con una linda gatita que lo miraba con ojos azules como los de él.

-Hola Tekirai – saludó dejando la arcilla y cargando a la gatita en su regazo.

Deidara quería mucho a esa gatita, recordaba cuando Sasori y el la compraron como regalo para Sakura. La condenada se les había escapado horas antes de entregársela a su nueva dueña y aunque él mismo propuso olvidarse y comprar otro gato pero Sasori, terco como siempre, no quiso desistir.

Sasori…

 _Flash Back_

 _Deidara salió de clases con permiso de profesor por unos momentos, tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de un número con código de Londres. Preocupado de que pudiera haberle pasado algo a Sasori salió para llamar._

 _-¿Deidara? – contestó inmediatamente la voz del otro lado_

 _-¿Sasori? – reconoció la voz de su amigo - ¿Todo bien? – preguntó_

 _-Si – contestó de una forma que Deidara comprendió que no era así –_

 _-Lo digo porque vi el código de Londres pero no era tu celular asi que pensé que algo te había pasado –_

 _-No, estoy bien, solo he cambiado de número – informó._

 _-Ah… vale – Deidara se sintió extraño, o mejor dicho, Sasori estaba actuando extraño – Y bueno… ¿Qué haces llamando de Londres? – preguntó recordando el código – se supone que deberías estar ya en Japón –_

 _-Verás… - Sasori tardó en responder y Deidara levantó una ceja –_

 _-Habla de una vez – apresuró Deidara_

 _Sasori suspiró, tan impaciente como siempre – No iré Sasori, aun estoy en Londres –_

 _-Estás bromeando ¿cierto? – preguntó incrédulo. Sabía que Sakura lo estaba esperando y pues él también extrañaba a su mejor amigo - ¿Perdiste el vuelo? –_

 _-Nada de eso – negó. Deidara pasó una mano por sus cabellos._

 _-Entonces vendrás mañana… - Sasori no respondió - ¿Vendrás en las próximas vacaciones? – preguntó fastidiado._

 _-No Sasori. No volveré a Japón – dijo al fin – me quedaré en Londres. Obtuve una beca y me quedaré a terminar la carrera aquí –_

 _-¡¿Qué?! – Deidara no pudo evitar gritar - ¡¿Qué carajos estás diciendo Sasori?! – reclamó Deidara sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. No le importó que su voz resonara en todo el pasillo._

 _-Lo que escuchaste. Me ofrecieron beca completa por los 5 años, es una oportunidad única de valerme por mi mismo. Entiendelo baka – gruñó Sasori_

 _-Entiendo una mierda – gruñó él- ¿Tus padres están de acuerdo? –_

 _-Por supuesto que no, que tu hijo haya conseguido semejante logro es algo que los mortifica – dijo con sarcasmo irritando más al rubio –_

 _-¿Y Sakura imbécil? – él tenía claro que Sakura si era una oportunidad única, ¿Acaso Sasori planeaba dejarla?..._

 _-Ya he hablado con ella- dijo con un tono sombrío – No hay más que decir. Fue todo- Deidara entendió lo que necesitaba. Ese idiota había dejado a Sakura._

 _La furia fue dando paso a otro sentimiento que desconcertó al rubio. Sakura y Sasori ya no estaban juntos… Acaso él estaba… ¿feliz?_

 _-¿Deidara? – la voz de Sasori tras el teléfono hizo que espabilara. Dejando sus pensamientos en espera._

 _-¿Có…Cómo lo tomó ella? – preguntó. Estaba preocupado por Sakura, sabía que ella era alguien sensible por lo que Sasori le había contado. Por eso y por que a simple vista Sakura se veía como una chica delicada._

 _-No muy bien, pero ya está hecho – dijo decidido, mas aún Deidara notó culpa en su voz – La amo Deidara… La amo demasiado pero… no puedo concentrarme aquí si pienso en ella cada instante, además no es justo para ella el tipo de relación que le puedo ofrecer ahora. ¿ Verme una semana cada 3 meses durante 5 años? No es lo correcto Deidara – dijo Sasori serio._

 _-Bueno, entonces… te quedas en Londres – Dejando el tema de Sakura de lado, Sasori era su hermano y nunca creyó separarse de él así de repente – No desaparezcas… ¿de acuerdo? –_

 _-No seas idiota – rió Sasori recobrando el humor – Por favor no seas ingrato y ven a visitarme en vacaciones cuando puedas –_

 _-Claro que sí imbécil – respondió Deidara de igual forma._

 _-Bueno, te dejo… Llamaré al resto de los chicos luego – dijo Sasori – tengo que entrar a clases-_

 _-Ya, adiós – se despidió Deidara para colgar._

 _La frustración lo inundó… No entró a clases, al contrario fue al campus a caminar, necesitaba relajar el caos interior que sentía en ese instante._

 _Caminó por las hermosas áreas verdes del campus, las mismas áreas donde había visto por primera vez a aquella hermosa pelirosa que le robó los pensamientos con solo una mirada…_

 _Si bien sintió un golpe de esos que nunca olvidas en el estómago cuando Sasori se la presentó como su novia nunca les deseo el mal, mucho menos que terminaran. Sasori era su hermano y nunca lo había visto tan feliz como cuando hablaba de aquella chica de grandes ojos verdes._

 _Decidió entonces guardarse sus sentimientos y esperar que con el tiempo poco a poco se fueran extinguiendo. Pero ahora, Sasori había dejado a Sakura, cobarde y fácilmente… Ella estaba libre._

 _Una amarga sonrisa surcó su rostro. Lo más probable es que Sakura estuviese destruida, ¿En que cabeza y corazón le entraría meterse en una relación con el mejor amigo de su ex?_

 _Suspiró divertido ante ese pensamiento, ¿Él estaría dispuesto a mancharse así? La familia de Sasori y de él eran muy amigas. Los padres de Sasori adoraban a Sakura, pondrían el grito en el cielo si se enteraran que ellos están juntos, bueno, si llegara a pasar. Está demás decir que Sasori regresaría de Londres solo para partirle la cara y las amistades de ambos también lo verían mal…_

 _Pasó una mano por sus largos cabellos y se sonrió a si mismo al darse cuenta que todo eso le valía una mierda solo si Sakura lo aceptaba. Porque aquella pelirosa, valía la pena._

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Disculpa la demora – su dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Deidara alzó la vista viendo que Sakura cargaba una caja mediana, se veía pesada por lo que se apresuró en ayudarla.

Deidara era una cabeza mucho más alto que Sakura, por lo que ella tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Deidara refiriéndose a la caja ahora en sus brazos.

-Deidara, disculpa que te pida esto tan de repente… pero… - Sakura parecía dudosa y algo apenada. Deidara la miró incitándola a continuar – ¿Podrías por favor llevarte esto?... Son cosas de Sasori, las dejó aquí la última vez que vino – recordó con el ceño levemente fruncido- La polera la puse adentro, disculpa que te lo pida asi sin más, pero si no lo hago ahora… – el tono de voz comenzó a bajar por lo que simplemente se quedó callada, no quería derrumbarse frente a Deidara.

-Descuida Sakura, no es problema – le dijo Deidara dedicándole una leve sonrisa. No se sentía para nada cómodo, solo el sacar las cosas de Sasori del departamento de ella lo hacía sentir como un traidor. ¿Cómo planeaba soportar sacar a Sasori de su corazón?

-Gracias – le sonrió ella agradecida y Deidara no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sakura era muy linda.

-Bien, entonces me voy – rio nervioso dirigiéndose a la puerta, Sakura la abrió pero antes de cerrarla Deidara se volteó – Deberías tomar aire fresco más seguido – Sakura se extrañó ante su comentario – Hace días que no te veo por el campus – dijo en tono acusador.

-Ah… si – respondió ella como quien ha sido descubierta haciendo una travesura – ya sabes, muchos trabajos y proyectos… - mintió

-Vale, pero no te sobrecargues, así solo lograrás enfermarte – dijo Deidara serio – y no será divertido ir a tan enorme evento resfriada ¿no? – preguntó

-¿Enor…me evento? – repitió ella confundida

-Vaya, no me digas que lo has olvidado – se quejó Deidara – La fiesta de invierno de la universidad, es este fin de semana Sakura – recordó – No me digas que no irás –

El cerebro de Sakura rápidamente comenzó a idear alguna excusa inteligente para evadir aquella fiesta de la cual se había olvidado por completo. Solo se le ocurrió la misma excusa de toda la semana: -Tengo muchos trabajos y proyectos, no creo que pueda ir – alzó los hombros en señal de caso perdido.

-No lo acepto – Deidara habló decidido – es un gran evento. Puedes llevar a tus amigas – le recordó – estoy seguro que les encantará –

Sakura hizo una mueca de desacuerdo. No andaba de humor para fiestas últimamente.

-Vamos Sakura, será divertido – insistió Deidara, Sakura tenía que salir, no podía permitir que aquella hermosa flor de cerezo se marchitara –

Sakura miró fijamente a Deidara quien la miraba con sus profundos ojos azules emocionado – Esta bien – suspiró no muy convencida – nos vemos en la fiesta entonces – dijo con una leve sonrisa, la cual fue más que suficiente para el rubio.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos este fin de semana Sakura – dijo para despedirse.

Sakura cerró la puerta para apoyarse en esta y caer sentada en el suelo.

Sus manos se colocaron en su rostro en señal de frustración. Su gatita se acurrucó en sus piernas y ella la acarició mirándola a los ojos recordando los de hace un momento en él.

-Maldición – masculló. Ya comenzaba a recordar toda la propaganda de aquella celebración. Era en vestido de gala y el tema era el invierno, a favor de juntar fondos para el nuevo centro de logística en la facultad de ciencias administrativas – Genial, ahora tendré que buscar un tonto vestido de princesa – gruñó levantándose.

Sakura fue a su habitación. Tenia que levantarse temprano para sus clases de mañana. Su profesora, Tsunade era un verdadero ogro con los alumnos que llegaban tarde.

Sakura se recostó en su cama y al instante cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

…

El despertador sonó. Sakura se levantó de golpe asustando a Tekirai quien dormía a sus pies. Si dudaba si quiere un segundo se quedaría pegada a las sábanas hasta la tarde.

Corrió al baño y se dio una buena ducha. Fresca como una lechuga se vistió con unos jeans azules, una blusa blanca, una chaqueta y botines negros. Peinó su cabello como de costumbre. Alisado y con un flequillo tras la oreja, su corto cabello rosa caía elegantemente enmarcando su lindo rostro. Se maquilló suavemente y cogió su maleta. Tomó un desayuno rápido y salió a sus clases.

Estudiaba en la universidad de Konoha, era una de las mejores pero a la vez costosa. Sakura tenía el apoyo de sus padres que trabajaban en el exterior. No eran ricos como la familia de Sasori pero con mucho esfuerzo podían apoyar a su hija a terminar sus estudios. Sakura por su parte, trabajaba tres veces por semana en una librería. Solo hacía de guardia por lo que podía estudiar el tiempo que estaba ahí.

Sakura salió y tomó el bus que la llevaba a la universidad.

La vida de un estudiante de medicina era muy activa. Sakura tomaba litros de café semanales para poder llevar el ritmo. Lo bueno es que en su pequeño trabajo de bibliotecaria podía estudiar y aprovechar todo el tiempo al máximo sin descuidar sus horas de sueño y una vida social que muchos de los estudiantes no tenían. Pero ella se las manejaba bien con sus amigas y su novio… Bueno, ahora solo con sus amigas…

Estaba a unos minutos de su destino cuando su celular sonó indicando un nuevo mensaje.

 _-Tsunade está como un ogro. Parece que iniciará la clase minutos antes. ¿Dónde estás? –_

-¡No! – gritó aterrada ganándose la mirada de varios pasajeros. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada y se dedicó a responder.

- _Ya estoy llegando. Reza por mí Neji T.T –_

Guardó su celular. Neji era un gran compañero que estudiaba medicina al igual que ella. Ambos tenían las mejores calificaciones.

Neji, además, era primo de su amiga Hinata por lo que no solo eran amigos en la universidad. En 5 minutos llegaría a la universidad y en otros 5 volaría hasta el salón, pero como ella no volaba llegaría en otros 10 a su facultad.

-La clase debería empezar en 30 minutos… Tsunade es una ogra – dijo con un aura depresiva alrededor. Sería un largo día.

…

-¿Entonces cuento contigo? – preguntó con voz firme

 _-Si señorita Temari, estaré allí sin falta_ – respondió una voz masculina suave y relajada.

-Bien Kakashi, nos vemos allá entonces – confirmó ella para colgar.

Todo estaba en orden, tenía sus dudas respecto al servicio de la sede en Japón pero hasta el momento resultaban ser bastante eficientes.

Solo faltaba convencer a cierta pelirosa.

…..

-Llegaste 3 minutos tarde. Que no vuelva a suceder Sakura – gruñó una hermosa mujer de voluminosos pechos y mirada miel que desprendía fuego y carácter. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en dos coletas bajas.

-Si Tsunade-sama – asintió ella con temor

-Bien, puedes irte – Sakura asintió - ¡Siguiente! –

Sakura salió del salón. Había toda una cola de retrasados esperando por el grito de Tsunade. Esa mujer se tomaba en serio la medicina.

-La que te has ganado – sonrió alguien. Ella volteó encontrándose con un apuesto joven alto de ojos perlas y cabello marrón largo.

-Por poco y el sermón hubiese sido más largo. ¿Qué son 3 minutos? – suspiró ella –

-Según Tsunade, un segundo hace la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Un médico siempre tiene que ser puntual Sakura – le extendió un paquete de galletas que ella aceptó gustosa. Quemar tantas neuronas abría el apetito - ¿Vamos a comer algo a la cafetería? – propuso él.

-No puedo, tengo que verme con alguien – dijo observando su reloj dándose cuenta que iba con retraso. Su mandíbula se desencajó – y ese alguien tiene el mismo humor que Tsunade – dijo con varias gotitas en la cabeza al recordar a Temari – Nos vemos luego – se despidió.

Sakura salió de la universidad y caminó hasta un pequeño café cercano. Sin duda cuando entró reconoció a Temari. Tan peculiar como siempre con su moda occidental y sobretodo aquel singular peinado de cuatro coletas rebeldes. Ella la vio y alzó la mano en modo de saludo. Sakura se acercó y tomó asiento.

-He ido pidiendo dos cafés. Está corriendo un frio de muerte aquí – se quejó ella

-A sí es en esta época – sonrió Sakura

-Supongo, por eso solo vengo en verano. Ya es suficiente el frio de New York para mí – Temari miró a Sakura – Bueno, supongo que tienes que regresar pronto – Sakura asintió – Bien, entonces seré breve – A Sakura le dio un escalofrío. Temari parecía una de esas sargentas del ejercito, el clima de New York debía calarse hasta en los huesos porque a Temari se le daba bien hablar de manera fría y cortante – Las chicas me contaron lo de Sasori y enserio lo lamento – dijo con tristeza sincera – la última vez que vine los vi y me parecieron una hermosa pareja –

-Si, como sea eso ya es parte del pasado – el semblante de Sakura se ensombreció

-¡Pero niña! – rugió Temari haciendo saltar a Sakura de su asiento – Espabila de una buena vez, lo pasado pisado. Sasori fue un idiota al hacer lo que hizo. Recuérdame para pascuas regalarle los huevos que le faltan. Hombres así… ¡Uff! I can't believe it ( _No puedo creérlo)_ – exclamó Temari irritada mientras a Sakura solo la cubría un enorme sonrojo. La mayoría de los presentes las miraban curiosos.

-Baja la voz Temari – pidió Sakura avergonzada.

-Si bueno – dijo Temari restándole importancia – Lo que tú necesitas es alguien que te haga olvidar a ese tonto – Sakura alzó una ceja

-¿Disculpa? –

-Si… Dime Sakura… ¿Hay alguien que te llame la atención? Tú sabes… - Sakura negó rápidamente dejando a Temari con la palabra en la boca – ¿Nadie? – preguntó incrédula

-No Temari – soltó ella segura-

-Ya veo, entonces esto te caerá como anillo al dedo – dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo – Supongo que esto te llamará mucho la atención pero por favor trata de ser lo más discreta posible. ¿Ok? – Sakura la miró extrañada pero aun así asintió. Temari sacó una pequeña tarjeta y se la tendió a la pelirosa.

Sakura leyó en breves segundos el título de aquella tarjeta de presentación -… ¡Ah! – gritó soltándola y cubriéndose la boca con un fuerte sonrojo -

-¡Que fueras discreta niña! – gruñó Temari viendo alrededor - ¿Es que acaso nunca habías leído esa palabra antes? – preguntó Temari

Sakura asintió con el ceño fruncido. Aquella tarjeta mostraba un servicio de Gigolós. El título de la empresa era "Gigolove".

-¿Qué rayos se supone que haces con eso? – preguntó Sakura en un susurro.

-Vale vale, no te alteres – calmó Temari – en esto es muy común ¿si? Ni que te hubiese mostrado la ouija – Temari bufó. Sakura seguía seria por lo que Temari decidió continuar - A mí también me han tocado chicos idiotas. También eh pasado por esto. En New York hay el mismo servicio, son chicos guapos y gentiles que te harán olvidar todo Sakura. ¿Qué mejor que una buena noche para sentirte una mujer libre y poderosa otra vez? – preguntó Temari guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

-Eso no es así Temari – Sakura negó seria – El sexo no lo es todo, y no necesariamente se necesita un revolcón con alguien más para olvidarse de una persona. Aun si sonara lo más fácil del mundo –

-Pero sí es lo más fácil del mundo – aseguró Temari – Tienes que lberarte de sus recuerdos de una buena vez – suspiró – No quería contarte esto pero no me dejas de otra… - Sakura alzó la ceja – Ino me contó que Sasori fue tu primera vez –

Sakura se encendió al escuchar eso, maldita cerda, ataría su lengua y la cortaría.

-Vamos Sakura, esos mitos de que al hacerlo con alguien por primera vez hace que le pertenezcas para toda la vida es demasiado arcaico – dijo Temari – ligate con uno de estos chicos – dijo señalando la tarjeta – y luego podrás comerte al mundo –

Sakura lo dudó por unos instantes pero luego movió su cabeza fuertemente desapareciendo todo tipo de pensamientos – ¿Y qué hay de todos los riesgos? Me doy mi revolcón y ¿luego? Las enfermedades y el embarazo no deseado es algo de que preocuparse - argumentó ella

-Darling… No te estoy recomendando cualquier servicio de Gigolós. Este es el mejor de New York con sede aquí en Japón. 100% recomendable y exclusivo – Temari se acercó más a Sakura – Yo misma soy cliente y me fue muy difícil conseguir la membresía- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Servicio exclusivo? – preguntó Sakura

-Si, no cualquiera tiene acceso a esta empresa. Solo lo mejor de lo mejor – aseguró Temari

Sakura recordó entonces que Ino le había contado en algunas ocasiones que Temari era hija de su tío Rasa, un diplomático en y que ella y sus dos hermanos no tenían que preocuparse por el dinero –

-Bueno – suspiró Sakura observando su reloj. No quería ser descortés pero esta charla no iba a ningún lado según ella. Nunca lo haría - ¿Y si es tan exclusivo cómo planeas que entre yo? – preguntó con sarcasmo

-Ya está todo resuelto – Temari entendió eso como una afirmativa por parte de la pelirosa asi que chasqueó los dedos y un hombre alto de pelo gris con la mitad de la cara cubierta se acercó a ellas. Sakura lo miró suspicaz para luego mirar a Temari intrigada cuando este hombre se sentó en su mesa.

-Buenas tardes señoritas – saludó él con una sonrisa visible tras su máscara. Llevaba un elegante terno negro y un maletín.

-Sakura… él es Kakashi – presentó. Sakura hizo una reverencia con la cabeza – él es el agente de Gigolove – Sakura abrió los ojos. Estaba en shock. Miró rápidamente a Temari exigiendo una explicación – Kakashi… - llamó Temari – Por favor explíquele a la señorita de que va su empresa – pidió Temari

Sakura lo detuvo antes de que comenzara a hablar – No, no es necesario… - Sakura intentó pararse de la mesa pero Temari la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano –

-Sakura… - rogó con su mirada – aunque sea escúchalo y luego decide si no te interesa… - Sakura frunció los labios. Sin duda Temari tenía la misma mirada persuasiva de Ino, esa mirada que la había llevado a hacer muchas locuras… pero ninguna como contratar a un hombre – Yo… -

-Dale una oportunidad – dijo refiriéndose a la empresa – date a ti una oportunidad – pidió.

Sakura la miró por unos segundos para luego suspirar y volver a sentarse. Temari sonrió satisfecha y pidió a Kakashi que comenzara a explicar.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta – Para comenzar. Gigolove es una empresa de compañía masculina exclusivamente para damas – aclaró – llevamos varios años en este negocio el cual es transparente ya que todos nuestros empleados trabajan por voluntad propia al contrario de otros ligados a red de prostitución y venta de personas – dijo con seriedad –

-Muchas de estas empresas trabajan en las sombras y los hombres son obligados a prostituirse como muchas mujeres. Sin embargo Gigolove funciona con el consentimiento de los chicos. Ellos lo hacen por placer – afirmó Temari

-Por el placer de las damas sobre todo – dijo Kakashi

Sakura tuvo que acomodarse en su silla, aquella charla era demasiado inusual para ella. Solo asintió para que aquel hombre siguiera hablando.

-Aparte de eso claro, Gigolove se caracteriza por su alta exclusividad. Las damas interesadas en acceder a nuestros servicios pasan por un proceso de admisión –

-¿Qué proceso es ese? – preguntó Sakura intrigada

-Primero se ve el perfil de la dama. Datos personales y demás, el físico también es importante, el placer debe darse por ambas partes, si nosotros consideramos que es una clienta apta la aceptamos, firma un contrato de confidencialidad el cual es por ambas partes, se somete a un chequeo médico ya que la seguridad de la dama en cuestión y la de nuestros empleados es de nuestro total interés, son por eso los chequeos médicos periódicos que nuestros jóvenes se hacen. Claro también está la evaluación de sus fondos monetarios – A Sakura le quedó más que claro que era una empresa demasiado elitista.

-Bueno, estoy segura que debido a la exclusividad que menciona los servicios deben tener precios exorbitantes…, precios que yo no me puedo permitir pagar – dijo Sakura alzándose de hombros.

-De eso no te preocupes Sakura – dijo Temari – Kakashi dile a lo que vinimos – pidió Temari antes que Sakura pudiera preguntar a que se refería.

-Si, bueno… - sacó unos papeles del maletín y una elegantísima pluma plateada de su bolsillo – La hemos investigado y es usted una típica estudiante de medicina, clase media… Sin embargo, tiene usted la recomendación de la señorita Sabaku por lo que la podemos tomar como una clienta – dijo Kakashi con otra sonrisa – además que es usted una señorita agradable – agregó

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sakura al ver los papeles

-Son los contratos de los que le hablé antes – indicó Kakashi – este es el contrato de confidencialidad. Dónde su identidad está protegida por nosotros mismos, nada dedivulgación de sus datos personales, lo único que nuestro empleado necesita conocer es su nombre y nada más. Además, este mundo es muy chico… y si llegasen a coincidir en algún lugar él no está permitido de acercársele o si quiera de mirarla… Por el otro lado es igual, usted no podrá indagar sobre nuestro empleado y menos acercársele cuando no está en servicio de usted – aclaró Kakashi.

Sakura asintió comprendiendo…

-El siguiente es un contrato dónde usted irá a una clínica particular a realizarse un descarte de ETS. El gasto de la consulta corre por nosotros – dijo Kakashi – en cuanto usted elija a uno de nuestros empleados se le hará llegar su ficha de salud con la fecha más reciente para que pueda constatar que todo está en orden – Sakura volvió a asentir por inercia tomándo ambas copias de los contratos.

-Este último es una lista dónde la empresa deja en claro las limitaciones de nuestros servicios – se la tendió a Sakura la cual solo la cogió.

-Cómo verás Sakura… - habló Temari – todo está en completo orden, por el pago no te preocupes, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños reatrasado – dijo la rubia sonriente – sabes que el dinero para mí no es un problema. Eres la mejor amiga de mi prima y las pocas veces que he venido a Japón me has agradado demasiado asi que esto lo hago con toda la buena voluntad del mundo –

-Yo… - Sakura estaba aturdida con tanta información, y que información… - …Debo pensarlo antes de… tomar una desición, ya saben - pidió Sakura

Temari la miró para luego asentir – si bueno, ya has escuchado todo asi que ya es tu decisión – Temari suspiró algo desilusionada pero a la vez miraba a Sakura con un brillo en los ojos –

Sakura metió los papeles en su bolso y se despidió de los presentes con total tranquilidad como si no hubiesen hablado de sexo por dinero hace unos segundos. Salió del café y caminó unos cuantos pasos para luego detenerse abruptamente.

 _-¿En que diablos estoy pensando? –_ Se preguntó a sí misma cuando se encontró considerando firmar aquellos documentos en su cartera…


End file.
